Selca
by Baby Kim
Summary: Suara menyebalkan, menurut Donghae, yang didengarnya setiap hari / Genderswitch / Cast : DH, EH, HC, SM / Oneshoot


Annyeonghaseyooo

Saya ga pernah membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sebagai cast utama di fic saya. Jadi fic ini adalah yang pertama.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Selca

Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Klik! Klik!

Donghae merotasikan kedua matanya bosan. Sedari setengah jam yang lalu, bunyi itu terus merongrong telinganya. Membuatnya tak bisa menumpahkan konsentrasi penuh pada komik yang ada ditangannya.

"Aaaa... Yeopooo...!"

Donghae berbalik. Memutar posisi berbaringnya yang terlentang menjadi menelungkup. Menutup kepalanya dengan bantal setelah menghempaskan komik baru itu dengan tega disisi tubuhnya.

Klik!

Lagi.

Donghae menggeram. Meski geramannya tertahan didalam bantal dan ranjang berseprai dengan warna dasar putih dan gambar padang bunga matahari di ujungnya.

"Hmm... Seharusnya aku memang tak mengambil angle dari kiri."

Donghae menyeringai. Segera disingkirkannya bantal lalu duduk di tengah-tengah ranjang.

"Mulai menemukan pose tak bagus? Sudahlah. Kameramu sudah jenuh kau pakai terus. Jika dia bisa bersuara dia mungkin sudah teriak." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. Bermaksud agar sang pemilik kamar itu berhenti melakukan kegiatan yang selalu menjadi acara rutin sehari-harinya.

Pemilik kamar yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela itu menjulurkan lidah. "Dia memang bisa bersuara, pabo. Bunyinya, klik klik."

Donghae mencibir. Lalu membiarkan suara menyebalkan itu kembali terdengar. Tak mau ambil pusing berlama-lama, Donghae kembali berbaring terlentang. Kali ini tak lagi membaca komik. Hanya memejamkan mata. Berusaha mengacuhkan bunyi klik yang terdengar berkali-kali.

"Nice pose!"

Lalu Donghae bisa merasakan ranjang yang tengah ditidurinya bergerak. Setelahnya dia tahu pahanya tertimpa sesuatu. Kepala seseorang. Tak perlu ditanya. Siapa lagi orang yang tak pernah sungkan melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya selain orang itu?

"Ya, Hae. Posemu tadi bagus sekali."

Mata Dongahe terbuka mendengar suara cempreng itu. "Hm?"

"Ini." Sang lawan bicara beringsut mendekati Donghae.

Donghae sontak mengaduh saat siku tajam menerpa dadanya. Cengiran yang dilayangkan padanya membuat Donghae mendelik kasar lalu menyentil dahi sang pelaku.

"Appo!"

"Aku juga sakit, pabo Hyukkie-ya!"

Gadis bertopi bundar itu menggosok dahinya yang dicium paksa oleh jari panjang Donghae. Tak mau berlama-lama, Eunhyuk segera berbaring disamping Donghae setelah meletakkan topinya begitu saja dilantai, lalu mengarahkan layar ponselnya di tengah keduanya.

"Lihat."

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar ponsel gadis itu. Terlihat gambar dirinya yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang. Persis seperti apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Donghae mendengus lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Meski hanya menggunakan ponsel dan Eunhyuk bukanlah seorang photografer profesional, tapi Donghae harus mengakui bahwa gambar yang diambil gadis itu cukup memuaskan. Contohnya saja gambar dirinya tadi. Cahaya lembut matahari sore yang menerangi kamar Eunhyuk terproyeksi sempurna. Posisi pengambilan gambarnya pun tak membuat objek terlihat aneh dengan proporsi yang tak tepat.

Tapi catat, itu hanya berlaku untuk pengambilan gambar objek lain. Jika Eunhyuk mengambil gambar dirinya sendiri, yang ditonjolkan gadis itu hanyalah wajah -yang selalu dibanggakan akan kecantikannya meski tak banyak yang mengakui itu- tanpa memandang faktor ketepatan posisi ataupun pencahayaan.

Singkat kata, Eunhyuk tak pernah berhasil mengambil gambar yang bagus untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagus kan?" Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan atas pria muda disampingnya itu. Menaik turunkan alisnya dengan maksud menggoda.

"Hm." Donghae mendengung samar lalu kembali meraih komiknya. Membiarkan Eunhyuk bicara sendiri.

"Aku upload di instagramku ne." Eunhyuk kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Donghae tak berniat menolak. Dihalangi pun Eunhyuk akan tetap melakukannya. Kadang Donghae berpikir, instagram milik siapa, foto didalamnya siapa.

Terakhir kali Donghae membuka instagram milik Eunhyuk adalah minggu lalu. Akun sosial milik teman kecilnya itu terlihat begitu sering mengupload gambar. Kebanyakan adalah foto Donghae. Donghae sedang makan, sedang bicara, sedang mengantuk, sedang berjalan, bahkan sedang tertidur seperti tadi.

Awalnya Donghae memang tak menyukainya. Donghae bukan tipe pria yang senang mendapatkan perhatian. Selain bersama teman-temannya, Donghae merasa tak nyaman jika harus menjadi pusat perhatian dan dipandangi banyak orang.

Donghae pemalu.

Karena itulah. Memanfaatkan hobi jepret-jepretnya dan mengabaikan protes Donghae, Eunhyuk berusaha membuat Donghae lebih banyak dikenal orang. Caranya?

Tring!

Eunhyuk yang bawel itu tentu memiliki banyak teman, yang membuatnya otomatis memiliki banyak follower. Hasilnya?

Donghae harus menekan rasa malunya karena menjadi objek perhatian manusia-manusia penggila wajah tampan di kampus.

Foto-foto di twitter Donghae? Jangan percaya. Itu juga hasil kerja Eunhyuk.

Selain instagram, Eunhyuk juga salah satu yang aktif cuap-cuap di akun sosial yang memiliki logo burung biru terbang itu. Sekali lagi, foto Donghae lebih banyak mewarnai disana.

Donghae tak pernah meng-sign out-kan akunnya di ponsel. Membuat Eunhyuk lebih leluasa mengupload foto sesuka hatinya. Percuma. Jika pun Donghae mengganti password, Eunhyuk akan merengek membuat Donghae harus menuruti kemauan gadis itu jika mau hidupnya tenang.

"Kau punya wajah tampan, Hae." Eunhyuk membalikkan badan. Membuatnya berbaring menelungkup dengan siku untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. "Itu salah satu asetmu."

"Hm." Donghae tak acuh. Tetap konsentrasi pada komiknya. "Kau mau jadi model? Hampir setiap hari kau mengambil gambar dirimu sendiri. Kau sama saja seperti Yesung hyung. Selca addicted."

Siapa tahu saja kan? Sepupu Eunhyuk, Yesung, tinggal bersama keluarga Eunhyuk. Yesung dan kakaknya, Heechul, memang hobi mengambil gambar dirinya sendiri. Mungkin saja Eunhyuk ketularan.

"Aku?" Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tak akan laku. Lebih baik kau saja. Kau berpotensi, Hae."

Lalu Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dari kepala berambut hitamnya hingga kakinya yang terbalut celana rumahan selutut. Eunhyuk mencibir. "Yah, meski tinggimu kurang menunjang."

Segera Donghae menutup komiknya. Secepat itu pula sang komik mendarat di kepala Eunhyuk. "Beraninya kau!"

Eunhyuk meringis. "Ya! Aku serius, Hae. Kau kenal Woobin kan? Kim Woobin? Adik tingkat kita? Dia sekelas dengan Ryeowook. Jika kau mau, siapa tahu dia bisa membantumu menjadi model."

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan datar. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Apalagi yang dibicarakan gadis itu? Membawa-bawa Ryeowook pula. Pacar Yesung itu memangnya akrab dengan Woobin? Model papan atas yang sudah terkenal di seluruh negeri itu belum tentu berteman baik dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku. Tidak. Mau." Donghae menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Ah! Waeee?" Protesan Eunhyuk segera terdengar. Gadis itu memukul dada Donghae yang membuat pria itu meringis.

"Aku yang akan jadi managermu. Kau tak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan kontrak kerja ataupun bayaran. Cukup berpose saja didepan kamera." Eunhyuk menerawang membayangkan yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Ah, pasti menyenangkan. Kau akan terkenal!"

"Aku tak pernah bermimpi menjadi model." Donghae menatap langit-langit kamar Eunhyuk yang ditempeli hiasan glow in the dark. Hasil kerjanya bersama Eunhyuk sebulan yang lalu. Foto dirinya yang tengah duduk diatas tangga dan menempelkan hiasan pun terpampang di akun twitternya. Berkat Eunhyuk. Sudah tak perlu diragukan.

"Kau ini. Jangan mematahkan semangatku!" Eunhyuk duduk dan berdecak kesal. Memukul paha Donghae lalu mencubit perut pria itu.

"Ya!" Donghae bangkit, mengikuti Eunhyuk untuk duduk ditengah ranjang. "Memangnya kenapa sih dengan model?"

"Kau itu berpotensi!" Eunhyuk bersikukuh.

"Tapi aku tak mau! Kau saja! Siapa tahu banyak yang tertarik padamu! Kau kan selalu bilang kau punya wajah yang cantik!"

"Karena aku cantik itulah, sudah banyak saingannya!"

"Kau bukan cantik. Tapi wajahmu itu langka!" Donghae menoel dahi Eunhyuk. Membuat gadis itu terdorong kebelakang.

Eunhyuk yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Donghae memukul lengan pria itu. "Kau bohong kan? Kau mau bilang aku jelek kan? Kan?!"

Donghae mengaduh. Mempertahankan tubuhnya dari serangan-serangan ganas Eunhyuk. Mempasrahkan diri terbaring dengan Eunhyuk yang menduduki dirinya dan memukuli setiap inci tubuhnya. Lengannya sudah sakit dan Eunhyuk yang walaupun terlihat kurus, tapi ternyata cukup berat untuk duduk dipinggang Donghae.

"Ya! Appo Hyukki-ya!"

"Rasakan! Berani-beraninya kau bilang aku jelek!"

"WOOYY...!"

Bagai ledakan yang tiba-tiba menyerang, suara nyaring dengan intonasi tinggi menandakan kemarahan membuat keduanya mendadak berhenti bergerak. Lalu serentak menoleh kepintu kamar yang memang terbuka sedari tadi.

Didepan pintu, bagai mimpi buruk yang selalu Eunhyuk ceritakan pada Donghae, kini terjadi di siang bolong. Heechul berdiri dengan wajahnya yang mengernyit kesal. Keduanya meneguk ludah saat dengan hentakannya, Heechul berjalan mendekati mereka.

Plak! Plak!

"Aku sedang tidur, pabo!"

Donghae meringis. Tubuhnya kembali tercium mesra oleh tangan Heechul yang sudah terlatih dalam hal memukul orang. Eunhyuk pun mengaduh sakit. Kepalanya bahkan sampai maju karena Heechul memukulnya tak main-main.

"Mian, noona." Donghae bergerak untuk bangun dari baringnya. Meski tak melihat kaca, dia tahu, dahinya pasti sudah memerah.

Eunhyuk pun membenahi duduknya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Kakak sepupunya itu begitu menyeramkan saat marah.

"Ya, Gwaenchana?" Donghae memegangi kepala Eunhyuk. Mengusapnya perlahan. Memandang kasihan sekaligus geli pada Eunhyuk. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka dimarahi Heechul. Bagaikan minum obat, jika sehari tidak tiga kali, tubuhmu akan memintanya secara otomatis.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. Masih dengan usapan Donghae dan tatapan perhatian namun sarat akan tawa diwajah pria itu. Eunhyuk bahkan tak sadar bahwa Heechul sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Dipandangnya pemuda tampan di sampingnya itu. Perlahan mimik wajah Eunhyuk berubah.

"Haaeeee... Appoo..." Eunhyuk melesakkan kepalanya dibahu Donghae. Memegangi pinggang Donghae lalu membiarkan tangan pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya.

Donghae tertawa. Selalu begini. Heechul marah, mereka berdua menerima tanda cinta Heechul, lalu Eunhyuk akan merengek pada Donghae. Sudah hukum alam. Berlaku untuk semua penghuni rumah. Eunhyuk, Yesung, bahkan Sungmin, sepupu Eunhyuk lainnya dari keluarga ayahnya yang ikut tinggal bersama keluarga Eunhyuk. Terhitung juga Donghae, sang tetangga. Pengecualian untuk Donghwa, kakak laki-laki Donghae. Heechul dan Donghwa cocok. Penindas kaum lemah. Begitu mereka menyebutnya.

"Wae?" Seorang gadis dengan cepat memasuki kamar Eunhyuk. Apronnya yang berwarna merah muda lembut masih melekat ditubuh mungil gadis itu. Piring yang dibawanya diletakkan diatas meja tak jauh dari ranjang Eunhyuk. Lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih memeluk Donghae.

"Biasa." Donghae memperlihatkan cengirannya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. Mengangguk maklum lalu menunjuk piring berisi kue kering coklat almond yang tadi dibawanya. "Aku sedang membuat kukis. Makanlah."

Lalu gadis itu menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk. "Ya, Eunhyuk-ah. Seharusnya kau sudah kebal."

Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar seraya masih saja tertawa.

Eunhyuk yang merasa sudah lama memeluk Donghae, melepaskan rangkulannya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan bibir mengerucut pada pemuda tampan didepannya.

"Bodoh." Main-main Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk. Meski tak lama rambut kecoklatan itu kembali dirapikannya. "Masa menangis."

"Sakit, pabo." Eunhyuk beringsut meneguk minuman yang diletakkan dimeja. Lalu mengambil kukis pemberian Sungmin. Meletakkannya diatas ranjang. Mengambil sepotong lalu menyuapkannya pada Donghae.

Iseng, Donghae mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. "Ini harus diabadikan."

Eunhyuk yang sadar kamera tak menolak. Malah semakin memperjelas keprihatinan dan kesakitan diwajahnya. Donghae kembali tertawa.

"Kau memang jelek, Hyukkie-ya."

Eunhyuk bertambah kesal. Cepat-cepat diusapnya wajahnya yang basah lalu mengipasnya dengan tangan. Segera direbutnya ponsel dari tangan sang pemuda dan mengarahkan kameranya kedepan. Merapikan penampilannya, rambut serta wajahnya.

"Kau seenaknya mengatakan aku jelek."

Klik!

Donghae pasrah. Bagaimanapun keadaannya, Eunhyuk tak pernah untuk absen mengambil gambar.

"Majulah sedikit. Kau terlalu jauh." Eunhyuk menepuk paha Donghae. Meminta pria itu mendekat padanya agar terlihat dilayar ponsel. Begitu menemukan pose yang tepat, suara menyebalkan -bagi Donghae- kembali terdengar.

Kali ini, demi Eunhyuk, Donghae akan mengikuti permintaan gadis itu. Tak perduli setelah ini twitter dan instagram akan penuh oleh foto-foto mereka berdua, asalkan Eunhyuk tak merengut, Donghae akan menurutinya.

"Lagi, Hae." Eunhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya. Membuat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dada Donghae. Membuat keduanya semakin dekat dengan satu tangan Donghae yang melingkar di perut Eunhyuk.

Klik!

"Bagaimana?" Donghae meraih kukis dipiring seraya tertawa kecil. Membaca kembali komiknya yang terus tertunda sedari tadi. Melirik Eunhyuk yang duduk terdiam menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah merona. "Foto itu mau diupload?"

"Mmm... Entahlah."

Donghae tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya.

Dilayar ponsel, terlihat jelas dua objek gambar. Eunhyuk yang tersenyum menghadap kamera. Dan Donghae dengan salah satu tangan memegang pipi Eunhyuk serta mencium pipi yang lainnya milik sang gadis dengan mata tertutup.

End

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


End file.
